Bath Time?
by Pratty
Summary: PG 13 for impure thoughts and deeds...After being kicked out of the transfiguration classroom late one Friday night, where will Lily and James go for some privacy? This story should be good so R+R!


Disclaimer: What is the point of doing one of these?  I mean if I was JK Rowling (which I'm NOT) I would publish my stories and make some money out of them, not put them up here!

Anyway, all the characters belong to Warner bros/JK Rowling, the idea about the bath in the changing rooms belongs to Meiko Belle. So basically all I own is the story plot and the clothes I stand up in (oh and Magnetina Passetina.)

Bath Time?

Professor Minerva Mcgonnagall walked down the corridor. It was six thirty on Friday night, what she really wanted was to rest, put her feet up and relax, but she couldn't. She had a massive pile of marking to do and she couldn't do it Saturday because of the Quidditch match that morning, Slytherin verses Ravenclaw, it was determine who would play Gryfindor later that month. As she passed her classroom she heard a strange slurping noise and what sounded like a girl gasp, she peered inside.

"Potter! Evans! What are you doing?" she barked.

The girl and the boy jumped, they had been leaning against the wall the boy pinning the girl there. The buttons on the top of the boy's robes were undone and the girl's hair was extremely ruffled. They turned around the boy trying to do the buttons up with out her noticing.

"Sorry professor" said the girl guiltily "we were just...."

"I know what you were doing miss Evans" she said in a voice of forced calm "there is a time and a place for your sexual activities and that place is certainly NOT here!" She stared at the pair of them "well off you go!" the two of them exited the room.

"Were can we go now?" asked the girl as soon as they were out of earshot of professor Mcgonnagall "we can't go back to the common room we'd never get any privacy" the boy however was turning over in his mind what professor Mcgannagall had said 'there is a time and a place for your sexual activates'.

"James!" she said "James!"

"Lily, I've got it!" he said taking her hand and pulled her along the corridor, down five sets of stairs and out into the grounds.

"James" she gasped, "where are you taking me?"

"You'll see in a minute," he said playfully as the quidditch pitch came into view, they ran around the back towards the Gryfindor changing rooms. Then entered the room, against one wall were seven lockers painted red, three of them had letters scratched into them that read 'J.P, S.B and R.L' leaning against the side of the lockers were four broomsticks. On the wall facing the lockers were a row of brown benches. James shut the door and began to walk towards the end of the changing room were there a corner, his footsteps echoed on the floor as he walked.

"I've never been in here before," said Lily as she followed James,

"You shouldn't have been" he replied as he rounded the corner, "you really shouldn't be here now." As Lily rounded the corner she gasped, sunk into the floor was a huge bath exactly like the one in the prefects bathroom, James was kneeling by the bath turning on some of the taps. She stood in silence trying to work out what he was doing, when the bath was full he pulled off his robes and it came to her.

"James no!" she said, "We can't do this!"

"Why not?" he asked in a low and sexy voice

"What if we're seen?"

He moved closer to her wearing only his grey boxers, showing off his muscular chest, he was extremely fit. He kissed her then said,

"Who's gonna come in here at this time of night?" he pulled off his boxers and jumped in "You coming or not?"

She hesitated, then pulled of clothes and jumped in.

***

They had only been there ten minutes when they heard voices approaching the changing room, the door opened and came in.

"Oh Shit! Oh Shit! Oh Shit!" said Lily but James put his finger to his lips, "shhhh" he whispered, "if they come round the corner just do what I do."

The voices grew louder, 

"Who d'you think, Ravenclaw or Slytherin?"

"Ravenclaw are way better than Slytherin!"

"But Slytherin are much better this year."

"And they could do much better if they took Snape off the team."

As they grew nearer James recognised them as Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, his best friends. He grabbed Lily and kissed her, she put her hand in his hair forcing him closer, her other hand when around his neck.

"You two had better NOT curse each other on the final" came a third voice, it was James other friend Peter Pettigrew. The kiss grew more passionate turning both of them even more than on.

"He started it! Cursing my broom!"

"But you're both on the same side! You shouldn't be cursing each other in the first place!"

"Did you hear that Padf....."

Remus Lupin dropped his broom. The other two came around the corner and started. Lily and James were in the bath skimi-dipping. The door wasn't even locked! Both of them had wet hair and James' glasses were azure, red patches were rising in their cheeks and still it looked like the kissing was growing more passionate. Lily's hands were entangled in James hair, but they couldn't see James' hands, they went below the bubbly surface of the water.

"J-J-James!" Peter managed to gasp.

"It's no good Wormy," said Remus bending down to pick up his broom "he's gone."

Sirius went and sat on a bench facing the bath "tell me when they come up for air." He instructed

"I'm gonna put my broom away" said Remus walking back around the corner.

"I knew they were in love.. but this!!" Peter said still watching them.

"Have they come up for air yet?" Sirius asked in an annoyed expression.

"We should go" said Remus when he came back, "Padfoot they are never gonna come up for air!" Sirius remained silent. "what are you gonna do if they ever come up? Which they won't"

"Oh ok"

The three of them left the changing room.

***

Lily and James carried on and after about fifteen minutes they broke apart.

"That was close" breathed James, Lily looked uncomfortable, "Wassup?" he asked her.

"Did you have to do that?" she asked,

"What?"

"That!"

"What?"

"you know what I mean!" she snapped and to his relief she didn't look angry but she looked like she'd had the best experience of her life.

"Did you like it?"

"Yer.... I..... I....loved it" she smiled "can you do it again?"

"Your wish is my command," he grinned.

***

Two hours later Lily and James lay in the bath, thoroughly exhausted. She had her head leaning against his chest and he had his arm around her.

"so you finally came up for air!" said Sirius as he walked around the corner. Lily and James jumped and as all the bubbles gone, they started to put more in hiding themselves from Sirius.

"It only took you two hours" he said once they'd finished.

"Are you serious?" asked James

"Well who else would I be?" he told them "I could always tell Mcgonnagall that Lily and James had sex in the bath."

"We didn't have sex!" said Lily

"Well it looked like it from here!"

"Seriously we didn't!" 

He gave her a pained look and continued "Then we wouldn't be allowed in here!"

"you're not thick enough to do that!" resorted James

"But if you get out NOW I won't say a word" he added quickly.

"well go away and we'll get out!"

"why don't I just turn my back?"

"get out Padfoot!"

James then transformed into a stag, got out the bath and lowered his horns.

"Ok, I'm going!" said Sirius running out of the changing room.

James transformed back into James and got two towels. He wrapped one around himself and gave the other one to Lily.

"that was fun," she said "we have to do that again sometime."

James just grinned   


End file.
